


Warm On A Cold Night

by carribean



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Changjin Date, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, Idols, Instant Noodles, M/M, This Is NOT An AU, Two Kids Room reference, college students, gummy bears, i just like soft changjin ok, mention of dean and honne, rented minicar, soft, tiny itty bitty of angst, yes the title is a referrence from honne bc i have no creativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carribean/pseuds/carribean
Summary: "changbin hyung, dont you think, if it weren't like how it is, we just look like two broke college kids?"changbin laughed at it, he and hyunjin would always talked about what would happen if they both didn't train back then just being those normal kids at school."yeah, and what would the scenario would be" he replied."just, you and I both too stupid to do our assignments and we both just went out to get some air""that's lame" changbin snorted."then what would yours be??" hyunjin challenged him."it will be, me taking you out on a date" changbin whispered quietly, turning his chin down to hide his blush."how would two broke college kids' date will be then?" hyunjin asked softly, daring himself to turn into changbin."instant noodles, gummy bears and old minicar on han river""i'd like that"





	Warm On A Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

> hello, since this is my very first published fic please give me alot of correction :) also i know changbin probably cannot drive and i dont know the legal age for driving in s. korea. but for the sake of this fic, let's just let it be alright. ok enjoy :)

"hyunjin-a, let's go on a date" changbin said. it was the last night of broadcasting their first comeback. and it had been great, they met lot of fans and artists, they had more experience on variety shows. basically having a great time on this era. changbin and hyunjin were sitting on hyunjin's bed, as usual and the fans knew this, changbin's habit of hanging out in hyunjin's bed. 

they were just back from dinner to officially close the promotion, treated by the company. and it was great, they had a chat with fans through vlive, had great talk with the managers. hyunjin was ready to go back to school tomorrow, if not because the times where he had to ditch school to music shows. 

hyunjin waited to see the crack of smile on changbin's face after saying that, after all changbin had this cutesy antics to tease hyunjin wherever and whenever they're beside each other. though changbin was still had this serious face on him, intensely looking at him waiting for answers.

hyunjin let a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his neck. "hyung is being serious? why so sudden tho? how is the date supposed to be?" hyunjin looking at the older, who moving to sit and lean on the wall beside the bed. he put out a deep thinking expression for a while.

"I asked the manager to let me rent this minicar.." hyunjin's eyes bulged out, hearing changbin said that. "I guess we could just drive around and go to han river,and chatting I guess. it doesnt really have to be a date. im just-, right what's your answer here hyunjin-a"

"first of all, how did you convince manager hyung to let you rent a car, let alone let us outside??" hyunjin sounded like he was panicking, but truly was amused by changbin's ridiculous idea. either way make sense or not, hyunjin and changbin knew that they were in for the ride.. or the date. hyunjin smiled at the older, days with changbin hyung were the most wild ride he's ever been to. and he was glad it was him that changbin asked to. 

the next night, after hearing jisung complained about not being invited and chan's warnings to be back before late, hyunjin and changbin were out of their dorms walking to the garage where changbin left the rented minicar. changbin lifted the veil that covered the car, showing the very old looking minicar that at least had nice wheels.

"I swear, I asked the owner to clean it" changbin muttered, loud enough for hyunjin to understand. hyunjin just laughed, because this was utterly ridiculous. the whole date was almost ridiculous, if you were in both changbin and hyunjin' situations. when will you find two rookie idols on shady looking garage with one old-looking car. but, the date was supposed to be ridiculous, in changbin's quotation, so hyunjin was just happy to be in it. 

"okay, so how does this work hyung" hyunjin said. changbin hurriedly grabbed the car keys on his jackets pockets, opened the car and jumped on the driver side. hyunjin was there when changbin took his driving lesson, so it was no surprise for him to see changbin driving. he asked couple of time to changbin to teach him how to drive, but yet there was no time after all. they debuted and now they were here.

hyunjin opened the front seat door and seated himself, looking expectantly from changbin who was trying to turn on the car. changbin had this slight pout on his face, that supposedly shouldn't bother hyunjin at all. he had the urge to tap that pout from his face, so he did, tapping changbin's lips, making the latter one blushed.

"we should go to a market first" changbin said softly, before stepping on the gas to hard causing the car hurriedly moved. both laughed from changbin's clumsy antic.

"this is ridiculous" hyunjin rolled his eyes, smiling softly. after that, they went off to the closest market.

-  
"what do you mean you prefer the fruit flavored gummy bears than the sour ones?" changbin whispered angrily at hyunjin. they were on the middle of empty market store, wearing masks just in case. actually the cashier couldn't be more care if there was two kids in the middle of the aisle, arguing which one pack of gummy bears they would buy. but changbin insisted that they buy the big sour gummy bears pack, because it obviously tasted better than the fruit flavoured ones. which actually hyunjin silently agreed, but he wouldn't just for the sake of looking at changbin, all covered in his big hoodie and black mask, looking flustered.

"we can buy both of them then" hyunjin teased at his hyung, laughing under his matching black mask and eyes crinkling like he usually did. which changbin absolutely adored. 

the argument went on for about 5 minutes later, when the cashier had enough listening to their angry whispers. the cashier glared at both of them, clearly annoyed by the two. hyunjin silently thanked the cashier before catching up to changbin, who was already behind the steering wheel. 

30 minutes later, they sat on the boot of the car, facing towards the calm running river. both changbin and hyunjin were busy eating their newly made instant noodles. the white breathes they let out were the sign of the comfortable silence between the two. which something that changbin and hyunjin usually fell into whenever the topics were just done talked. 

"I haven't made you blush yet" changbin broke the silence, hot noodles between his teeth. hyunjin looked at him while slurping the broth inside the noodle cup. he lifted an eyebrow, pulling a confused face at changbin.  
"if I were the one that brought you out for the date, I should've make you blush at least once. I did twice today, ah, i'm so lame" changbin made an uncomfortable face, slapping the back of his neck. 

hyunjin made a nervous laugh, not so sure what to respond to changbin's remarks. changbin did know so little whether hyunjin blushed or not. but hyunjin would never admit that to the older one, never.

hyunjin put aside his bowl of noodles, leaning backwards on his arms supporting the weight of his body. "changbin hyung" changbin hummed at him, still busy eating his noodles. "dont you think, if it weren't like how it is, we just look like two broke college kids?" 

changbin laughed at it, he and hyunjin would always talked about what would happen if they both didn't train back then just being those normal kids at school. not that they weren't grateful with all these hardworks and the huge amount of supports from the fans, but it made them giddy. changbin would always thought of being an artist while hyunjin would still pursue his dance career. they even thought about having the same dorm room if it were the situation.

"yeah, and what would the scenario would be" he replied.

"just, you and I both too stupid to do our assignments and we both just went out to get some air"

"that's lame" changbin snorted.

"then what would yours be??" hyunjin challenged him.

"it will be, me taking you out on a date" changbin whispered quietly, turning his chin down to hide his blush. hyunjin was stunned, clearly heard what changbin said. this what hyunjin thought, he expected all changbin's flirt was only for the teasing to get hyunjin's reaction. sometimes, hyunjin went along with it because it didn't harm anyway. but under the situation that they were in right now, it was just different. 

"how would two broke college kids' date will be then?" hyunjin asked softly, daring himself to turn into changbin. 

"instant noodles, gummy bears and old minicar on han riverside" changbin's fiddled with the loose strings on the end of his hoodie. his voice sounded so softly, almost hesitant. 

hyunjin smiled, "i'd like that" his eyes on changbin. "maybe I would add some drake music as background music" 

"cut that off, I had enough of drake's music after all that mess with you, felix and minho" hyunjin reminisced the one time he, felix and minho danced to drake's music while waiting for their turn in music show broadcast. it was a mess, because turned out they were scolded by their managers by the demand of other artists. they had to keep the phones and speakers from all of the members. hyunjin just laughed, at least they had fun.

"I would put some dean or honne instead, and just go with it, guess" changbin added, "you know, if we were broke college kids we would starve ourselves because none of us can cook and we would be like 'ah, I cant eat another instant noodles or buy junk food' and we'd be whining about it everyday"

"and you were the one who suggested to be roommate" hyunjin snorted.

"but we agreed on it?" changbin made a hopeless face. if hyunjin would want to correct him, it was changbin who assumed that. changbin would really deep into talking about the whole school kids scenario, talking about the details and the funny bad scenarios, which hyunjin just listened and hummed along. it amazed hyunjin how serious changbin would talk about it. it was changbin after all, the one who he never tired of listening to. 

"yeah, we agreed on it" hyunjin giggled. which made changbin just really giddy inside. changbin must thought it was not a bad idea of asking hyunjin on a date. 

it was something that were on the very mind of hyunjin, since it happened. the two kids room shooting. it was nice, he liked that he can share something about his old memories when he was a trainee with changbin and the fans. but it was changbin's word that made it more unforgettable.

"changbin hyung, you like me right?" hyunjin said softly, careful with changbin's expression.

"of course I like you, hyunjin-a" changbin said it without hesitant. changbin lifted his chin to look faraway into the river, almost thoughtful.

"I mean, when you said you like me. you mean you really like me, right hyung?" hyunjin's tone was more serious, turning his body towards changbin. he usually didn't like the awkward air everytime something uncomfortable happened. but he was here with changbin. he just needed that kick as confirmation for his deep, secret feelings. he looked at changbin hesitantly.

changbin let out a sigh, "I do really like you, hyunjin-a" he turned to hyunjin, "but for now, don't you think it's too complicated?" hyunjin smiled sadly, listened to changbin's words. the thought sent a shiver down hyunjin's spine as what would happen. "I'm sorry if you are disappointed" changbin hung his head down in defeat.

"rather than disappointed, it gives me hope hyung" hyunjin gave a sad smile. it may never happened anyway, the thought was still so far away in the future. yet here they were, comfortable with whatever they had right now. "I might not be scared now because it's still too far away. but, im grateful.... for now" hyunjin lifted changbin's chin with his finger. he folded his knee on top of the boot and rested his chin on the knees, looking at changbin.

changbin smiled at hyunjin. he was not sure too as what might happen later. but he glad he was here with hyunjin, both on the same page on whatever they were right now. 

"let's lie down and listen to your dean and honne now" hyunjin lied on the 'cleaned' boot carpet both of his arms as the pillow for his head. "it's cold" hyunjin whined.

"good thing to always bring a blanket" changbin responded, pulling out a blanket out of the middle seat. something that hyunjin didn't notice changbin brought. 

"it's ridiculous, now we gotta share this small blanket because of your big shoulders" changbin complained then lied down along with hyunjin on the boot.

"Remind you, it was your idea. a date on budget with the quotation as the ridiculous date" hyunjin mocked back at changbin which earned him a slap on his forehead. 

"It was just a immediate and spontaneous idea, I just had to bring you out on a date" changbin pouted. hyunjin blushed, which this time got noticed by changbin. changbin bragged about it, finally made his date blushed. it was actually the goal of the date.

"we actually got to go back before chan's calls and messages bombarded my phone" changbin said. 

"let's just stay for a couple minutes" which ended to be couple of hours. they never actually had the chance to listen to dean or honne. they made each other laughed alot, in results though. the sour gummy bears just ended up left on the rented minicar. and jeongin had to left hyunjin for school because hyunjin (and changbin) ended up with a cold.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully it wasn't that bad. please kindly leave a comment if you like. thank you for reading :)!


End file.
